


Afternoon Musings

by Schgain



Series: Trans Girl Adakias Drabbles [2]
Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: Cute Girlfriends In Love, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schgain/pseuds/Schgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adakias and Anhura share a tender moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Musings

Anhura has no qualms about loving a girl. 

This breeds relief in Adakias, and also a fluttering little slice of hope. How Pandoran in nature, she thinks. With all the dark in that feeble sanguine organ, there is still that golden living thing, the thing that propels her romance and her dreams. 

Anhura kisses her, yellow painted lips to her brown, holds her with all the Warmth of the light. Adakias' arm loses its ability to bear the load of her and Anhura's body, and they tumble through the grass. They end up giggling in the wheat field. 

Here, even the sky is gold, with fantastic streaks of blue. 

"Thank you." Adakias says to Anhura. 

"For what?" she asks in return. 

"The gift."

She chuckles. "You mean the kiss?"

"Yes, of course!" there is a hint of concerned curiosity there, a flare of insecurity that Anhura knows how to quell. 

"You are silly sometimes, Adakias. I like it." she turns from the sky to her girlfriend. "I like you."

"I like you too." she hums. Somewhere along the way their fingers tangle. 

"Adakias?"

"Yes?"

"When did you know you liked girls?"

At that, she is given pause. "I don't know. Perhaps when I needed to stop being a child. They said I couldn't dream about children's fantasies anymore--"

"Absurd!"

"Yeah! But when I tried to not think about stories, I'd be enthralled by romance and girls in golden gowns." Adakias sighs; perhaps wistfully, perhaps contentedly. 

"And white hair?" teases Anhura. 

"Maybe." Adakias giggles. 

"Why did you leave your home?"

"They found me a disappointment at worst and a failsafe at best. I wanted to be something more, and somehwere I was free to love. Hence, Alethios."

"Coming to the capital for a new life... That's a fairly common story, but none other version has interested me as your does." 

"Enough!" Adakias can feel her cheeks heating up. 

"One day we will marry."

Adakias blinks. "What?"

"I'm compelled... Thoughts to marry you, raise a family too... Father will do without a grandson." Anhura sits up, her own cheeks flushed. "Would you like that?"

Adakias pulls herself to sitting. "Of course! Ah-- of course. Will your father allow it?"

"I'm sure we can appeal. " Anhura quells her girlfriend's anxiety again, this time with a peck. "I can justify demands if it comes to that."

"Let's enjoy the day a little longer. Then we can speak to His Majesty."

"As you wish."


End file.
